parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky (Dumbo)
Lucky (Dumbo) is a spoof of Dumbo (1941). Cast: *Dumbo - Lucky (from: 101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Robin Hood (from: Robin Hood (1973)) *Mrs. Jumbo - Thomas O'Malley (from: The AristoCats (1970)) *Ringmaster - Captain Hook (from: Peter Pan (1953)) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (from: Sesame Street (since 1969)) *Jim Crow - Barney (from: Barney & Friends (1990)) *Straw-Hat Crow - Telly Monster (from: Sesame Street (since 1969)) *Fat Crow - Cookie Monster (from: Sesame Street (since 1969)) *Preacher Crow - Grover (from: Sesame Street (since 1969)) *Glasses Crow - Elmo (from: Sesame Street (since 1969)) *Elephant Matriarch - Grammi Gummi (from: Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991)) *Elephant Caddy - Sunni Gummi (from: Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991)) *Elephant Prissy - Daphne Blake (from: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991)) *Elephant Giddy - Smurfette (from: The Smurfs (1981-1990)) *Skinny - Mr. Smee (from: Peter Pan (1953)) *The Pink Elephants as themselves *The Clowns as themselves *Casey, Jr. - Tillie (from: The Li’l Engine That Could (1991)) *The Storks as themselves *Wild Animals as themselves *The Roustabout Men as themselves *The Band as itself *Joe the Janitor - himself *Crowd - Medieval Townspeople (from: The Truth About Mother Goose (1957) and Sleeping Beauty (1959)) *Lion that scares Mr. Stork - Lion (from: Social Lion (1954)) *Pink Elephants - Heffalumps and Woozles (from: Winnie the Pooh (since 1964)) *Pink Elephants on Parade - Heffalumps and Woozles (song) (from: Winnie the Pooh (since 1964)) (in Cantonese-Chinese) Quotes: :Narrator: Through the snow and sleet and hail...through the blizzard, through the gale...through the wind and through the rain...over mountain, over plain...through the blinding lightning flash...and the mighty thunder crash...ever faithful, ever true...nothing stops him! He'll get through! :Lion: Oh, dear. :Mr. Smee/Skinny: Ain't that the funniest thing you ever saw? Look at his ears! Baa! Big ears! Big ears! :Robin Hood/Timothy Q. Mouse: Ya know, Dumbo, we gotta get an idea. Not just any idea. Something colossal! Like, uh-- :light in Hook/the Ringmaster's tent comes on, as he talks to his janitor Joe while undressing for bed :Captain Hook/Ringmaster: Have I got an idea! What an idea! :Robin/Timothy: Lucky/Dumbo Huh. He never had an idea in his life. listening excitedly :Hook/Ringmaster: Just visualize! One elephant climbs up on top of another elephant until finally, all seventeen elephants have constructed an enormous pyramid of pachyderms! I step out! I blow the whistle! The trumpets are trumpeting! And out comes the climax! :Joe: silence Yeah? What is the climax? :Hook/Ringmaster: shrugging Hmm. I don't know. :Robin/Timothy: disappointed I knew he never had nothin'. :Hook/Ringmaster: in bed Well, maybe it comes to me in a vision while I dream. Good night, Joe. goes out :Joe: Good night, boss. :Robin/Timothy: thinking Climax... with an idea Climax! Dumbo, you're a climax! away, then comes back I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna take care of your future! :sneaks up to Hook/the Ringmaster and whispers to him in his sleep :Robin/Timothy: I...am the voice of your subconscious mind. Your inspiration. Now...concentrate! briefly alarmed when he snores Remember? Your pyramid of elephants are standin' in the ring, waitin' for a climax! :Hook/Ringmaster: his sleep Climax... :Robin/Timothy: You're now getting that climax! :Hook/Ringmaster: Climax... :Robin/Timothy: How's the reception? Comin' through okay? Ringmaster grunts Good. Suddenly, from the sidelines comes your climax! :Hook/Ringmaster: Climax... :Robin/Timothy: Gallopin' across the arena! :Hook/Ringmaster: Arena... :Robin/Timothy: He jumps from a springboard to a platform! At the very pinnacle of your pyramid, he waves a flag for a glorious finish! :Hook/Ringmaster: Finish... :Robin/Timothy: And who is your climax? The little elephant with the big ears! The world's mightiest midget mastodon! DUMBO!!! :Hook/Ringmaster: starting to wake up What?... :Robin/Timothy: away Dumbo! :Hook/Ringmaster: Dumbo... :Robin/Timothy: further away Dumbo! :Hook/Ringmaster: Dumbo... :Robin/Timothy: further away, whispering Dumbo... :Hook/Ringmaster: Dumbo--! awake, excited I GOT IT! I GOT IT! :Hook/Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen! We will now present--for your entertainment--the most stupendous, magnificent super-colossal spectacle! On this tiny, small, insignificant ball, we will construct for you a pyramid--not of wood, not of stone... :Sunni Gummi/Caddy Elephant: to Grammi/the Matriarch Hear him talk to think he is going to do it. :Grammi Gummi/Matriarch Elephant: nodding Tough's tough shirt. :Hook/Ringmaster: ...but a living, breathing pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, PULCHRITUDINOUS FEMALES! and refined again I give you the girls. :the girls/elephants form a pyramid, climbing on top of each other :Young Daphne Blake/Prissy Elephant: Gaining a little weight, aren't you, honey? :Sunni/Caddy: You're no cream puff yourself, dearie! :Grammi/Matriarch: the boddum Quiet up there! Tend to your work, girls. :Grammi/Matriarch: Take your foot out of my eye! Clumsy ox! :Grammi/Matriarch: Out of my way, assassin! :Grammi/Matriarch: I would like nothing better than to spank the living daylights out of him-- Oh! Ohh! Ohhhhhhh!!! groaning :Muppets/crows find Lucky/Dumbo and Robin/Timothy asleep in a tree :Elmo/Glasses Crow: Well, looky here! Looky here! :Grover/Preacher Crow: My, my! Why, this is the most irregular sight I've ever seen! :Telly Monster/Straw-Hat Crow: his eyes Well, I just can't believe my eyes! :Elmo/Glasses: They ain't dead, is they? :Cookie Monster/Fat Crow: smirks No. Dead people don't snore... unsure Or do they? :Muppets/crows quietly confer with each other, when Barney/Jim swoops down :Barney/Jim "Dandy" Crow: What's all the ruckus? C'mon! Step aside, brother! Mmm...What's cookin' 'round here? What's the good news? What's sizzlin', boys? :Elmo/Glasses: Just look down there, brother! :Cookie Monster/Fat: And prepare yourself for a shock! :Barney/Dandy: down and sees Lucky/Dumbo and Robin/Timothy OHO! Well, hush my snout! :Telly/Straw-Hat: Go ahead. Wake 'em up, brother. :Elmo/Glasses: Yeah, find out what they're doin' up here. :Grover/Preacher: Yeah. :Cookie Monster/Fat: And ask 'em what they want. :Barney/Dandy: Okay, boys. Leave it to me. :Robin/Timothy: groaning Oooooooohhhhhh, those and woozles... :Barney/Jim: Oh! and woozles! Mmmm-mm! Muppets/crows laugh :Robin/Timothy: What's so funny? What're you Muppets doin' down here, anyway? :Barney/Dandy: What're we doin' DOWN here?! Well, hear him talk! Muppets/crows laugh again :Robin/Timothy: Fly up a tree where you belong. :Barney/Dandy: Say, look here, Brother Rat-- :Robin/Timothy: up in fury BROTHER RAT?! Now listen! I ain't your brother and I ain't no rat! See?! :Barney/Dandy: Uh-huh. And I suppose you and no dalmatian ain't up in no tree, either! Muppet/crows laugh again :Robin/Timothy: angrily No, me and no tree ain't up no--''Tree?'' :Robin/Timothy: I wonder how we ever got up in that tree, anyway. Now, let's see...Dalmatians can't climb trees, can they? Nah, nah, that's ridiculous. Couldn't jump up. Mm-mm, it's too high. :Barney/Jim: Hey there, son! Maybe y'all flew up? :Robin/Timothy: Maybe we flew up. Yeah, maybe we-- excited That's it! Dumbo! You flew! Boy, am I stupid. Why didn't I think of this before?! Your ears! Just look at 'em, Dumbo--why, they're perfect wings! The very things that held ya down are gonna carry ya UP and UP and UP! I can see it all now! DUMBO! THE NINTH WONDER OF THE UNIVERSE! THE WORLD'S ONLY FLYING DALMATIAN! :Muppets/crows laugh hysterically :Elmo/Glasses: Did you ever see dalmatian fly? :Grover/Preacher: Well, I've seen a horse fly... :Cookie Monster/Fat: Ah, I've seen a dragon fly... :Telly/Straw-Hat: giggling I've seen a house fly! :Barney/Dandy: I've seen all that, too! singing I seen a peanut stand, and heard a rubber band! I seen a needle that winked its eye! But I be done seen about everything when I see a dalmatian fly! :Robin/Timothy: the Muppets/crows sing "When I See a Dalmatian Fly" Alright, you wise Muppets! This has gone far enough! :Muppets/crows're still laughing :Barney/Dandy: Quiet, gentleman! The Reverend Fox is gonna ad-dress ya. :Robin/Timothy: You oughta be ashamed of yourselves! A bunch of big guys like you, picking on a poor small orphan like him. Suppose you was torn away from your father when you was just a child. Nobody to tuck you in at nights. No warm, soft, caressing trunk to snuzzle into. How would you like to be left out alone in a cold, cruel, heartless world? And why, I ask you? Why?!? Just because he's got those big ears, they call him a freak! The laughingstock of the circus! And when his father tried to protect him, they throw him into the clink. And on top of that, they made him a clown! Socially, he's washed up! Oh, but what's the use of talking to you cold-hearted Muppets? Go on! Have your fun! Laugh at him! Kick him now that he's down! Go on! We don't care. turns away and blows his nose. The Muppets/crows sob Come on, Dumbo. walk away :Barney/Dandy: Hey, brother! Wait up! Don't go 'way feelin' like that. We've done seen the light. You boys is okay. :Robin/Timothy: Please. You've done enough. :Barney/Dandy: But we's all fixin' to help ya. Ain't that the truth, boys? other Muppets/crows agree You wanna make the elephant fly, don't ya? Well, you have to use a lot of chology. You know, psy-chology. Fellas, gather round... huddle up First you, uh... Whispering Then after that, you... then plucks a feather off Elmo/Glasses's tail, and gives it to Robin/Timothy Use the magic feather! Catch on? :Robin/Timothy: The magic feather? at the feather, which briefly glows in a "lightbulb idea" way Yeah, I gotcha. Dumbo! to Lucky/Dumbo, giving him the feather Look! Have I got it! The magic feather! Now you can fly! looks at the feather, puzzled =Features:= :Behind the Scenes :Fun :Parents Fun: :Trivia Game :Sing-Along: When I See a Dalmatian Fly :Storybook: Lucky (Dumbo) :How to Draw :Lucky as Dumbo :Robin Hood as Timothy Q. Mouse :Thomas O'Malley as Mrs. Jumbo Parents: :Family Activity :DVD-Rom Fun =Setup:= :Chapters Audio: :English :Spanish :French Subtitles: :English (for the hearing impaired) :None Chapters: #Lucky (Dumbo) Trailer (1941 edition) #Cast Video/"Look Out for Big Bird" #"Tillie (Casey, Jr.)"/Big Bird Brings a Delivery from O'Malley #Lucky's Appearance #"Song of the Roustabouts" #The Parade (skipped) #Lucky’s Bath/Hide and Seek #Smee makes Fun of Lucky/O'Malley Goes Wild #The Gossips/Robin's Appearance #Robin meets Lucky/Hook's Idea #In Hook's Ship #Pyramid of Pachyderms #The Aftermath #Lucky and the Clowns/Robin Almost Forgot #"Bebe Mine" (skipped) #"The Clowns Song"/Lucky Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket #"Heffalumps and Woozles (Cantonese-Chinese)" #Meet Barney and the Crow Brothers ("When I See a Dalmatian Fly") #The Hard Life of Lucky/The Magic Feather #The Flight Test #The Surprising Finale/"When I See a Dalmatian Fly (Reprise)" =Trailers:= :Daphne in Wonderland trailer :The Looney Book (The Jungle Book) trailer :Follow That Alley Cat trailer :Space Jam (SuperBodyWorksProductionz Style) trailer Category:Dumbo Category:Spoofs Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:1941